Melody of the Dark Bard
by The Watching Sandman
Summary: A man dabbles in the magical arts for his own sinister purpose to gain personal female servants from other worlds. His first target is a Togruta from another galaxy entirely, and plans to gain more, however, though his cleverness and talent in magic proves him to earn the title "Dark Bard", little does he know that Fate and the Force work along side Karma. *Warning: contains lemons
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: the character and setting that are written in this story are created by George Lucas and are owned by Disney. The main character is simply a villainous spellcaster who plans on obtaining his own harem. The first chapter is in first-person and it is written with no quoted because I'm trying something new.

Warning: Contains sexual content.

Here, it is not simply a world, but an entire galaxy of worlds connecting one another. It was a bit difficult finding my chosen servant. A high level divination spell can be powered by the tears of an elder sleeping dragon from my home world. It was my friendship with such a dragon that provided me with the material I needed.

At my cauldron, I cast the spell and saw her face in the waters. She was not of any race from my world, red skin, white horn-like head accessories of some sort. I then began watching her, knowing more about her. Ahsoka Tano, a togruta who traveled to the planet of Coruscant to join an order of powerful monks who wield dangerous weapons of light and an invisible magic called 'the force'. She had trained well and had fought many battles; she is fast, cunning, and daring. A difficult opponent for me if I am to try and take her in. However, as a wielder of the arcanic arts, I had managed to travel to another world before. A world that to be ruled by warriors of the shadow, they were highly skilled rogues that possessed powerful magic they called 'jutsus' which I couldn't master.

I had desired something from them, an artifact that would prove valuable as well as useful, but they knew it's value more so than I could ever imagine. Sharingans; eyes of a bloodline of cursed rogues. I had acquired one from a dying man on the battlefield before another came along, taking the other eye. These eyes were so valuable, they were graverobbed when the chance was available.

After returning home, I performed my own surgery. Difficult, it was, though my medical knowledge along with my magic was enough to assist my success and recovery. The eye is truly amazing, I can see every detail of whatever is before me, I can read movements and predict intentional acts, I can also see the magical aura around and within people and what's even more astounding is the able to copy the movement and reflexes of others, battle stances, dances, sleight of hand tricks, and others. Though it only comes with the price that as it is open, it will drain my energy. I haven't been able to switch it off, nor do I try dispelling it, fearing I would lost it for good.

Returning to my tale of the togruta, I had packed a bag of essentials, donned a dark cloak and loose clothing, and for my artifact which I call the Piercing Eye, I cover it with an eye patch. Once I was ready, I activated my Dragon Well, a magical well that I enchanted with several high level ancient conjuration runes. The well flooded with water connected to the cauldron that was scrying Ahsoka. I jumped in.

I then awoke in a small metallic room that contained only a flat surface which may have been a bed. When I was peering into the cauldron, Ahsoka was piloting her ship, flying away from Coruscant, leaving the Jedi order. I knew if I was in her ship, then her sensory ability or the sensory ability of the droid she keeps will notify her, so I sat, waiting.

It wasn't long before she opened the door and stood staring at me, knowing I was here, but still surprised I had somehow showed up. She began by demanding how I snuck aboard, and I replied to her that I came from a world that her ship cannot reach and that I am planning on taking her back. She thought me to be crazy at first, but then took me as a threat when I then told her I was planning on making her my servant. She drew her light-sword, however she didn't know I knew she held a second one. I quickly cast a conjuring spell and brought the second sword to my hand. I flipped the switch and the green beam of light erected. She was surprised, thought me to be a sith, manipulating the force.

She was determined to defeat me, however, as we fought, she came to realized we were evenly matched, the reason being I had studied her fights through the scrying pool while having my piercing eye active. I know her moves, her tricks, her fighting style. I simply played with her until she tried to use the force to throw me off balance. Her blade nearly severed my head. There I chose to become serious and pull off my eye patch. I saw her and something else moving about her and on her; probably the force somehow, though it looked living.

The battle continued, but I had the upper hand, I read through her movements, and predicted every step. As I tripped her, I quickly pulled out a pinch of sand from my component pouch and recited a quick incantation, once I blew the sand onto her, Ahsoka fell asleep before she could say a word. Because I knew nothing of flying a ship that travels to other worlds, I quickly reactivated the portal and took Ahsoka through it. Out of the well, I managed to bring her to my world, to my home.

When the following morning came, Ahsoka had woken to find a neck collar and wrist cuffs. She soon found out that those accessories I gave her were enchanted and restricted her movements. She was truly a fighter, though she began meditation when there was no way out. I couldn't allow her mind to be in tact. I left her in one of my few dungeon-like cells, with little to eat daily, and barely any sunlight peeked through a small window at the top. She knew my plan was to crack her slowly. Though her mediation would have kept her going for possibly years, she didn't know about the effects of my music. For the next two months, I had played the flute with a specific melody that was composed to enchant listeners. Listening for a day would charm a person, for a week the listener would be compelled, but this went on for two months. This was way I was called the Dark Bard.

After I finally stopped, I opened the cell door to find her kneeling in the center. The determined look in her eyes was gone, drool dripped from her mouth, her mind was gone. To fully test this, I gave her her first set of demands and she complied easily. She referred to me as 'master' and when I dropped my pants, she accepted my member into her mouth. Taking advantage, I took my time thrusting into the mouth that others knew well for being 'snippy'. She had no words to say, she only muffled in between slurps. As I neared the end, I grabbed the back of her head with both hands and quicken the pace. She didn't refuse, she wasn't angry or scared, she was emotionless. I released inside her throat, and she swallowed slowly, taking big gulps as she looked up at me with her lost eyes. It was enjoyable and worth it, even the smack sound her lips made when my member left them. I told her this is only the beginning for her and she replied "Yes, master."

Author's Note: A short chapter, I know, it was written as something that come off the top of my mind. I'm hoping it will develop into something nicely. Now then, I'll be dabbling with ideas for the second chapter. Please let me know what you think and throw in some suggestions if you like.


	2. Chapter 2

I have had this chapter ready for a while, but I kept it on hold until I had at least one reader 'favorite' it. Thank you, reader, who I will remain anonymous until he openly comments. This chapter, the Dark Bard goes on his second mission to further his goal to obtaining his own personal harem. Why? "Because he wants to" should be the main reason. I do not own Star Wars or Teen titans, this is strictly a fanfiction cross-over, though the Dark Bard is my own creation.

* * *

It was late at night, as usual. The Dark Bard only acts at the late hours of the night, however this time he decided to take his servant with him on this mission. They, both being cloaked, arrived out of thin air on the shore of the island that protected Titan's Tower. The Bard and Ahsoka went over the plan before entering the well.

They made their way across the dirt path, avoiding any trap-triggers. When they made it to the large double doors, the Bard pulled Ahsoka into a hug. Even though she knew it was because he was going to teleport them into the tower, she couldn't help but smile at him and lay her head on his chest. For that moment, the Bard was glad he returned her mind to the way it was; the emotions and personality he sees in her is what makes her desirable.

In the blink of an eye, the two of them appeared in the main hall of the lobby. All was dark, however they rather not take the risk of producing light. The Bard lifted his eyepatch and revealed his stolen sharingan, allowing the eye to lead him onward with Ahsoka following behind, using her force sensory to keep close to her master.

When the two made it to the top floors, via staircase, they scoped out the area and located the living quarters of the Teen Titans. Because Ahsoka was proficient with mechaninary and technology, she was in charge of using the wall panels to lock the titans in their rooms, except for Raven and Starfire, however before she got to Cyborg's room, who was the last, she had caught eyes with him. The mechanical man demanded for her to reveal who she was and her intent while he pointed his sonic cannon at her. Ahsoka replied by producing her lightsabers.

The Dark Bard heard the sound of of a sonic blast from down the hall, but luckily he had completed the teleportation spell; Starfire's sleeping body vanished from her bed. He knew now that Raven would be trouble if she was woken. As he exited Starfire's room, he nearly bumped into a levitating Raven who was surprised to see the cloaked man. To his advantage, the Bard had quickly cast a lightning bolt spell, he knew Raven's reflexes would automatically conjure a telekinetic bubble, which she did, though it wasn't powerful enough to stop the bolt all the way. The bubble shattered, knocking her onto the floor. The Bard then pulled out a dagger and pointed it at her while making a quick incantation. Her body stiffened up; she was paralyzed.

The Bard then drew a circle with the chalk he had in his pocket and with Raven in the center. Four stones were then placed on different ends. As he chanted the necessary incantation, he positioned himself above Raven, her legs spread apart and his pelvis pressing against her lower area, he also grabbed her breasts in his hands. His positioning wasn't necessary, he merely wanted to get a feel of her body and have an idea of what will be waiting for him at home when he returns. Raven's eyes were determined and angry; for a quick second, her eyes turned red, but a familiar voice called her back to focus.

Robin appeared just a couple of feet away. The Bard figured sealing the rooms would have given him more time; nevertheless, he had to act now and fast. He revealed the piercing eye and quickly ran at Robin with the dagger in hand. The two battled it out, both showing amazing dexterity and speed. Even the Bard was impressed Robin was able to handle his own in such low lighting, however, little did the masked crusader knew, the longer the fight went on, the better the piercing eye could read his movements. Robin didn't slip up, but the Bard predicted where his opponent's foot was going to be and immediately tripped him. When Robin tumbled back and forced a backflip, the Bard cast a lightning spell once again, knowing too well that Robin would be the most troubling the longer time went on. This time he had scattered the bolt, instead of focusing on damage so Robin had no chance of dodging. He was hit and sent flying into the living room. Within seconds, the Bard finished his earlier incantation and Raven's body vanished.

The Bard covered his eye again. He attempted to get his breathing under control. Two lightning bolts, a teleportation cast, a binding spell, and more than two minutes of the sharingan on, his mana was low, which mean a full retreat. As fast as he could, he made his way towards where he had heard the sonic cannon roar. When he arrived, the battle was just finished. Ahsoka had Cyborg was chopped to pieces. The blinking red light that substitutes his left eye told the Bard he was still alive which gave him relief.

After Ahsoka cut a hole in the nearby window, the two of them then jumped out. With the last bit of his mana, the Bard had cast a slow fall spell that made it easier for him to land, while Ahsoka used the force to soften her landing. Without stopping yet, the they made their way to the Return Magic Circle which was already charged with mana before hand. Before they teleported away, the two of them witnessed a green phoenix erupt from the top floor of the tower then began descending upon them.

The stone tower that stood in the center of a frozen forest has always been home to the Dark Bard. Peace and quiet; the winter has always been his favorite season. When he and his servant successfully made their return to his work chamber, he gave Ahsoka a firm slap on her ass in congratulating her.

As the Bard began to play his flute, Ahsoka had visited the two captured titans. They were teleported into mithril chains within two separate cells two floors from one another. She visited Starfire first. At first Starfire gave her a "Last chance to surrender" speech but then tried to break off the chains to try and attack Ahsoka and leave the room. When Ahsoka began noticing the mithril chains beginning to break, she hesitated in getting her lightsaber, but seeing the enchanted mithril chains repair itself, she returned to her laxed expression. Nevertheless, Starfire continued to try and break free until the melody of the flute reached her mind and placed her in a trance.

The Bard stopped his melody and visited Starfire. She gave Ahsoka the order to watch Raven, knowing that it will take longer to enchant her, even longer than it did to affect Ahsoka herself. The togruta felt a bit of jealousy at the thought of another being more willful than a trained jedi, but she obeyed her master and made her way to Raven's cell.

He examined Starfire at first. Her skin and hair color showed she was not human, but he had already knew that from scrying on the entire titan team. The alien had fallen into her trance while she was in mid-struggle, so her position was in the center of the cell, her face to the cold floor and her ass to the air. She wouldn't give up, even when she knew the chains continued to repair itself.

Her eyes still open, but empty, she stared off into nothingness as the Bard approached her. At first he played with her ass for a bit, but when the urges came, he decided to quickly give in and rip of her clothing and enter her from behind. He thrusted repeatedly and she gave no hint of refusal or even a hint of acknowledgment of the situation.

Ahsoka visited Raven, amazed by the fact that Raven seemed unaffected by the Bard's enthralling enchantment. The sorceress didn't say a word when Ahsoka admittedly told her that her new destiny was to service their new master. She tried her hand at intimidation by saying sooner or later she will fall to the melody, and if she somehow managed to repel it, then Ahsoka would be given the right to execute her. Raven didn't reply still. The togruta, angered, stormed off.

After a shower, Ahsoka entered the living room with only her towel covering her. She was nearly surprised to see her master with the new alien on the couch; actually, the Bard was the one sitting on the couch while Starfire while kneeling in front of him, willingly giving him a blowjob.

The Bard greeted his servant while he eyed her. Her voluptuous breasts were only covered slightly by the towel. As she passed by, stepping over Starfire, the Bard peeked at her ass which was just as covered as her breasts. She sat beside him and gave him a kiss on the lips. He returned the kiss, but then ordered her to kneel beside her new roommate. At first, Ahsoka seemed surprised and hesitant, but she knew well not to disobey her master. She positioned herself next to Starfire as the Bard widen the gap of his legs.

Pretty much mindless, Starfire didn't take into thought she was to share, so Ahsoka took her master's member out from her mouth; it seemed the pop sound of her mouth losing her meal is what widen her eyes, catching her attention. Ahsoka took charge and began sucking, putting extra movement to her neck and head, as if proving herself better. Starfire didn't care, she only focused on completing her task, so as her partner sucked, she licked the shaft every time Ahsoka went up before coming back down again.

The Bard was enjoying every bit of it. Between the two women, only Ahsoka had some piece of coverage while Starfire was completely nude. His first servant looked up at him, her body low as Starfire was, while her partner pressed her cheek against hers, trying to get as much tasting as she could. From his point, he could see that Starfire's ass was slightly bigger than Ahsoka's, but they were both still young women, they had time to grow and outdo one another.

When the Bard was close, he pulled his member out from Ahsoka's mouth and aimed at Starfire, who had opened her mouth wide to accept her gift. He said she would be getting the treat since she's new, but jealousy raged in Ahsoka. She waited until she sensed when her master was going to release his seed, and when it did, she quickly shoved Starfire out of the way and brought her master's member into her mouth. Already in, the Bard had no choice but to continue squeezing every bit out into his servant.

When he slumped into the couch, Ahsoka kneeled up with the smile of a victor. The Bard, who was a bit upset at his servant, though she had more time to get use to obeying every order, go against his order right in front of him. In a low, relaxed tone, he demanded she shared what she had stolen. Ahsoka, grunting in irritation, looked down at Starfire who still had her head low, looking up at her senior with her mouth still wide open. The togruta allowed half of her master's seed to slowly drip from her mouth and into her junior's. Starfire, acting on impulse, jumped up and pressed her lips against Ahsoka's, forcing her tongue into hers, trying to take the rest of her reward.

Ahsoka tried to push the tamaranian off of her, but she was locked in a tight hug. Their breasts pressed against one another so wonderfully, the Bard didn't bother to separate the two. After a moment of tongue fighting, the two broke apart. They both swallowed their own portion, but judging on Ahsoka's face, Starfire must have gotten the bigger amount. Proof was some of the seed that was leaking down her chin.

After fastening his pants, he told the two he expects them to get along from here on. They both nodded, Starfire with a satisfied smile and Ahsoka with her usual sneer.

The Dark Bard looked up the dark hallway towards where Raven's cell was. He had captured her with success, but he had a bad feeling that wouldn't be enough. A quick glance at Ahsoka, who was staring in the same direction told him there must have been a disturbance in the force.


End file.
